La genèse du Yaoi
by ptirt
Summary: Voici toutes les règles et commandements que toutes Yaoistes se doit de respecter. M car Lemon, AkuRoku.
1. What is the genese ?

**Auteur:** La seule folle capable de pondre ça...

**Titre: ****HENNN !**

**Type:** Euh...

**Warning:**Ben M quoi

**Disclamers:** Mmmm

**Otreblablainutil:** Hum...

* * *

Il y a très longtemps, un groupe de 2 filles, appelons-les Hikaru et Tomoyo, étaient parties en voyage dans une contrée très lointaine de notre civilisation. Un jour, le 13 du 8 à 09h06 du matin, elles décidèrent de faire une petite balade dans une forêt. Par delà la forêt, elles virent une grotte par derrière une cascade. Bien que vigilante, elles choisirent de voir de plus près. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Mais avec courage, elles continuèrent à avancer dans la pénombre. Après quelques mètres de marche, elles finirent par arriver dans ce qui semblerait être un sanctuaire. Bien que humide, la pièce était de vue très chaleureuse.

« Regarde ! » dit Hikaru. « On dirait une stèle ! »

En effet, devant une énorme statue, qui semblerait être en or, se dressait une stèle. Par contre, l'écriture de celle-ci était dans une autre langue, totalement inconnue du monde.

« On fait quoi ? On dit aux autres l'existence de cet endroit ou on le garde pour nous ?

-Euh…Regardons d'abord si il n'y a pas moyen de décoder la stèle. »

Après avoir tenté en vain de déchiffrer le code écrit, les filles finirent par visiter un peu l'endroit. Tout à coup, Tomoyo tomba sur un livre, très vieux et pas très bien odorant, qu'elle montra aussitôt à son amie. Des les premières pages, elles abandonnèrent : le livre était dans la même langue que la stèle. Mais sans perdre espoir, elles regardèrent encore la pièce et trouvère à nouveau un livre, mais cette fois, de couleur différente…écrit en Français !

« On arrive à lire !

-Il faut le dire au monde entier, on vient de découvrir une civilisation éteinte !

-Attends ! On va faire mieux : le diffuser sur le net. La traduction. En Français ! »

Ainsi, les deux filles gardèrent leur secret pour elles seules et se mirent, dès leur retour chez elles, à réécrire les pages du livres.

Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle ne cesse de se répandre, ayant de plus en plus de fan. Peut-être en faites-vous partis ?

* * *

**Les commandements sacrés du YAOI KHien**

1. Des fics Yaoi , tu écriras

2. Sur les 3 couples sacrés, tu parleras

3. Le premier, l'Akuroku

4. Le second, le Soriku

5. Le troisième, le Zemyx

6. Le Yaoi, tu honoreras comme ta personne maternelle

7. Toujours en Seme, Axel sera

8. Par une déclaration, tes fics tu commenceras

9. Par une question d'orientation, le Soriku tu entameras.

10. Un visage angélique, Roxas aura

11. Des yeux d'un bleu, Sora portera

12. Le plus de Lemon que possible, tu feras

13. Le commandements 13 tu appliqueras

14. Une jeune fille éplorée, Roxas sera

15. Des OOC, tu construiras

16. De jour et de nuit, au Yaoi tu penseras

17. Tes amis, tu oublieras

18. Le plus sérieux, tu les rendras

A9. Les scènes, au Yaoi, tu tourneras

20. Les innocentes, tu convertiras

21. En ridicule, les personnages, tu tourneras

22. Le plus fort du couple, en Seme tu feras

23. Des histoires à l'eau de rose, tu composeras

24. De hétéro à Homo, tu passeras

25. Les « je t'aime » tu repousseras au maximum

26. Un obsédé, Axel sera

27. Des scènes de KH, tu feras référence

28. Même inattendu, des couples tu créeras

29. En rating M, tu avertiras

30. Tous ces commandements du suivras !

**Les règles de la Yaoi Crazy Fangirl**

1. Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx. Tous les autres sont considérés comme moche !

2. Xaldin, Lexaeus et Luxord sont des boulets inutiles.

3. Vexen est moche.

4. Kairi, Naminé, Xion et toutes les autres filles au même titre sont des cruches finies.

5. Lorsqu'une fille s'immisce dans un couple, elle doit être persécuter.

6. Mais si c'est un garçon, il doit être garder.

7. Peu importe ce qu'on a pu dire autrefois, Xigbar est énorme !

8. Peu importe si il était le meilleur boss autrefois, Xemnas est un connard.

9. Peu importe si il était un bon personnage, Saix est un lèche-cul.

10. Qu'elle que soit la faute commise, c'est toujours le sexy guy qui a raison.

11. Lorsqu'un personnage moins beau attaque un personnage sexy, c'est le personnage moche qui se prend les jurons des fangirls, même si il était dans le juste.

12. Même si on ne connait pas le personnage, on l'insulte !

13. Toujours écouter la règle numéro treize !

14. Même si sa voix est virile, sa carrure masculine, sa force mâle, Marluxia est une tarlouze.

15. Même si elle s'est excusée des milliards de fois, Naminé est une sale gosse immature et égoïste.

16. Peu importe si c'est un sale con, un perso sexy est toujours le roi !

17. Bien qu'elle tombe dans les pommes tous le temps, Xion est la reine des Mary Sue.

18. Peu importe qu'elle se batte ou non, Kairi ne sert à rien.

19. Le SoKai, c'est de la merde.

20. Au même titre que le SoNami, le RokuShio et le RokuNami.

21. Même si dans la logique des choses, Riku est supérieur à Zexion, Néo-Riku est un enfoiré.

22. On s'en fout de Lexaeus, ça mort n'intéresse personne.

23. Depuis Roxas, Xaldin ne sait pas se défendre seul.

24. Même si ça n'a ni queue ni tête, Demyx aime Zexion.

25. Même si c'est pas vrai, Axel est gay pour Roxas.

26. Même si c'est une cape qui sert à ne pas montrer les fesses, Neo et Vanitas sont des tapettes en jupettes.

27. Même si c'est Roxas qui l'a voulu, Sora est un salaud (car il a 'tué' Roxas)

28. Même si c'était pour le bien, Sora est un infâme salaud (car il a tué l'organisation)

29. Même si il est hétéro, Roxas est homo

30. Même si il n'a pleuré qu'une fois pour Xion, Roxas est une jeune fille éplorée

31. Il n'y a que les bras d'Axel qui peuvent faire cesser les pleures de Roxas.

32. Pour avoir flirter avec Riku, Xion est une pute.

33. Même si il est intelligent, Demyx est con.

34. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause, Xemnas est un attardé qui parle à une lune.

35. Peu importe que Riku était méchant, il avait raison !

36. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, Kairi est la pire des amies pour avoir oublié son meilleur ami.

37. DiZ, cet enc*** définitif.

38. Si la fic ne traite pas du AkuRoku, elle est merdique.

39. Si la fic n'a pas de Rating M, elle est merdique.

40. Kairi est la raison pour laquelle Riku et Sora n'est pas un couple officiel.

41. Pour une raison inconnue, Larxène est presque une bitch, mais n'en est pas une.

42. Même si sa côte de popularité à augmenter, Xion reste une pute.

43. Luxord ne sait faire que jouer à Strip Poker et tricher en permanence.

44. Un personnage n'est intéressant que lorsqu'il fait parti d'un couple intéressant.

45. Ou qu'il fait rire les fans.

46. Ou qu'elle n'est pas une Mary Sue.

47. Juste parce que ses yeux et son sourire sont sexy, Axel peut tout se permettre.

48. Si un couple n'est pas un des couples sacrés, c'est de la merde.

49. Même si il est assez cultivé, Xaldin n'est qu'un bourrin.

50. Si une fic ne suit pas les commandements ou les règles, c'est un fic merdique !

* * *

Mmm...Ben voilà quoi, c'est à ça que ressemble une Fangirl folle de Yaoi. Enfin, c'est de la rigolade hein !

Et pour celles qui ont cliqué sur la fic juste pour le M, honte à vous !


	2. How to be a fangirl ?

**Auteur:** La seule folle capable de pondre ça...

**Titre: ****HENNN !**

**Type:** Euh...

**Warning:**Ben M quoi

**Disclamers:** Mmmm

**Otreblablainutil:** Hum...

* * *

**La façon de devenir une Crazy Fangirl fan de KH**

Qu'est-ce qu'une Crazy Fangirl ?

La meilleure définition d'une Crazy Fangirl trouvée à nos jours est une personne, généralement féminine en grande partie, de type folle, voire ayant des mouvements handicapés (elles affirment se soigner ) pour une personne en particulier (ici les sexy guys de KH) et poussant des cris stridents lorsqu'elle en voit un. Elles ont une psychologie totalement inconnue pour nous, pauvres mortels. Il ne s'agit pas d'une religion mais certains mouvements pourraient le faire penser.

Le rite Fangirliste

La façon de prière des Fangirls divergent plus ou moins suivant la personne mais certaines pratiques se retrouvent très souvent d'une personne à l'autre.

**Le Ramalam** : La fangirl place le jeu précédemment acheté sur un autel, dont le parcours est couvert de bougies des d'encens. Devant le jeu, la fangirl s'agenouille, bras tendues en avant et se met à prononcer « Hanramta mta » qui pourrait signifier dans une langue très ancienne « Gloire à toi ». Il a été démontré que ce rituel est censé apporter la facilité et la bienveillance que le joueur aurait tout au long du jeu.

**L'Extiliram**: est un processus stratégique pour l'ouverture d'un jeu. Lorsqu'un jeu Kh vient d'être échangé contre des bouts de papier colorés, l'emballage doit délicatement être enlevé, à la main, sans outils, de façon a conservé le papier plastique aussi longtemps que le jeu.

**L'iilam**: Rite utilisé uniquement lors de la mort. Consiste en l'enterrement commun du corps de la Fangirl et de ses goodies Kingdom Hearts.

En outre, il s'agit de petites choses qui nous différencient, nous pauvres mortels, aux Fangirls

* * *

**50 choses que les toutes les Fangirls se doivent de faire au moins une fois dans leur vie.**

1. Avoir une statue grandeur nature d'Axel dans leur chambre

2. Faire un caillou avec la tête de Roxas dessinée dessus

3. Dormir avec ce caillou à côté de soi tous les soirs

4. Ou alors, dormir avec les boites du jeu

5. Faire un cosplay de Sora

6. Et s'afficher avec à Disney Land

7. Ecrire une fic sur le Leoud

8. Faire une BD à propos du Zemyx

10. Avoir un poster de KH dans sa chambre

11. Chercher comme des tarées Sora dans la cour de sa récrée en abordant tous les garçons pour savoir s'ils ne l'auraient pas vu

12. Prendre sa clé de maison et la pointer devant la serrure en criant « KEYBLADE »

13. Faire la 13 ème chose au moins une fois dans sa vie

14. S'imaginer à la place de Roxas dans une fic AkuRoku

15. Faire un dessin de Riku àpwal et la poster sur Internet

16. Dire à ses parents qu'on va épouser un type de KH

17. Avoir tenté (et réussi) à faire une glace à l'eau de mer

18. Déclarer à ses amies que son fils va s'appeler « Roxas »

19. Mettre dans des positions « hemhem » deux figurines de deux persos de KH

20. Avoir chanté Passion à un concert/cabaret (ou une autre chanson de KH)

21. Avoir essayé de faire la même coiffure que Sora avec son shampooing ou du gel

22. S'être dit que, peu importe ce qu'on en dirait, on se marierait avec un perso de KH

23. Avoir appris tous les dialogues de KH

24. Se faire un Lemon dans sa tête en plein cours de math

25. Appeler les doubleurs par leurs noms de personnage (genre Jesse McCarney devient Roxas)

26. Avoir fait un kit KH

27. Dessiner sur un bloc avec des pastels dans la cour de récrée

28. Avoir annoncé à ses profs qu'on était fan de Yaoi (en leur expliquant et tout !)

29. Avoir un fond d'écran KH

30. Ou un thème entier

31. Avoir lu des doujins sur le SoRiku

32. Avoir mis sur un contrôle « PRENOM : Xigbar »

33. Dire tout le temps en fin d'explication « C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

34. Avoir mis sur FaceBook « SITUATION: Mariée à Zexion »

35. Se mettre à chanté « I will survive » lorsqu'on a battu le boss final

36. Ou « We are the champions »

37. Ou le thème de Star Wars

38. Avoir fait une famille d'œuf avec les têtes de l'organisation XIII

39. Ou une famille de doigt (avec Roxas et Axel…pas là pour cause de …huhu ?)

40. S'être tapé un fou rire en publique à cause d'un truc dans KH

41. S'être envoyé une lettre en faisant genre l'envoyeur est Roxas

42. Avoir cherché Sora dans les WaltDisney

43. Avoir crié « RIKU » dans les vestiaires…pour rien !

44. Se dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on voit un 13, c'est parfait !

45. Faire un site quelconque à propos de KH

46. Avoir mis toutes les cut scènes dans son iPod, Japonais, Français, Anglais.

47. Avoir faire un aliment une forme Kh (par exemple une tartine en forme de couronne)

48. Avoir fait une Chuck Norris fact sur KH

49. Avoir appris le nom de tous les doubleurs KH

50. Faire au moins une fois toutes les choses de la liste

* * *

**+ 20 petites règles de Fangirl (je décline tout spoil à propos de BbS)**

1. Reno a beau être méchant-gentil, c'est en fait un connard pour Axel qui essaye de tripoter Roxas

2. Même si Cloud peut-être comparable au glaçon nommé 'Pôle Nord ', c'est en fait une petite chose fragile ne pouvant être soulagé qu'en présence de son Leon

3. Non, Xion est toujours une pute

4. Aqua est TROP cool !

5. Tifa est en faite une espèce de ressort vivant qui veut Cloud

6. Braig est aussi cool que Xigbar, peut importe ce qu'on a dit autrefois

7. Zack est un blaireau qui a trompé Cloud même pas en rêve pour Aqua

8. Hayner est un rejet total, un crâneur, un pas aimé, un idiot au même titre qu'Olette est une perruche aussi intelligente qu'un poil se trouve sur la tête d'un type chauffe au salon de la calvitie.

9. EMINEEEEM ! Par contre, c'est qui les types qui le suivent avec la mignonne petite chose ?*

10. Ce n'est qu'une mèche, mais Zexion est un emo trop cool !

11. On a beau se demander comment, Selphie est un bon sac à secret !

12. Au moins, ça n'a pas trop changé, Tidus aime Wakka

13. Une règle 13 de plus !

14. Rien n'égalera un moment Glace à l'eau de mer…entre 2 SEULEMENT !

15. Après Roxas, voilà que Sora obtient le grade de salaud des îles ! ([deux persos de BbS])

16. C'était bien Kairi, mais la personnage que petit Sora a dessiné est Riku

17. Roxas s'autobaiserait bien [ça, c'est un groupe FaceBook trop énorme !]

18. Mais quel genre d'ami est Xemnas ?

19. Ven est aussi bien que Xion, mais comme il est sexy …!

20. Le RokuNami est tout à faire impossible ! La raison : les Fangirls l'ont décidé à l'unanimité. CQFD

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez fait beaucoup ? En tout cas, moi plein ! Surtout la 11. On m'a prise pour une conne (mais bon, comme on sait déjà plus ou moins qui je suis dans mon bahut...) Et aussi, à propos des rites Fangirls...vous moquez pas, mais je les fais vraiment !

Bon, sur ce...*imprime sa liste*

*EMINEEEEEEM : Pour moi, Eminem = Seifer (n'y voyez là aucun rapport avec le chanteur)


	3. 50 trucs qu'on doit avoir penser huhu !

Hum...3ème chap déjà. Ce livre est génial !

Bon bon. Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent la fic et aussi tout ceux qui ont donné leur reviews. WAY !

Tournée générale de...ah non... Euh alors... ah non...Bon, alors : **Axel en vente dès aujourd'hui ! N'importe quel magasin de sex toys. C'est satisfait et pas remboursé! Il aime les câlins, les cookies et les musiques. Il n'aime pas les gens méchants.** 35€ à l'achat, il est facile à avoir.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

"'tin, il y a encore la folle à la caisse 4" !

* * *

Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin

Tananana Tananana Tananana Tananaaannanana

Poum poum poum poum poum poum poum poum

Doudoudoudoudoudoudoudoudoud

Naaaaaa naaaa

Il augmente les impôts

Fait pleuvoir les vaches

Il a tué Chuck Norris

Et en fait, c'est ton père !

Sephiroth !

Sephiroth !

Avec sa grande épée

Il te refait le portrait

Il peut même te couper

Du bois et du papier

SEPHIROTH !

SEPHIRTOH !

…Bien, après cette petite détente chanson, voici sur votre écran :

_**50 vérités qu'on a tous pensé en jouant à KH**_

**1. Ils ne grossissent pas Roxas et les autres à force de manger des glaces ?**

La façon la plus logique de voir les choses, c'est que ce sont des glaces magiques ! En plus, il y a du sucre et du sel. Diabétique PAWAA !

**2. C'est quoi exactement qu'a Axel sur ses joues ?**

Parce que les versions diffèrent. C'est des tatouages ou des marques ?

**3. Et elle fait comment quand elle a ses règles, Naminé ?**

La question qui tue ! Sérieux comment elle fait ? Elle ne peut même pas sortir, la pauvre. C'est quand même pas Riku ou Axel (au DiZ) qui lui apporte les tampons quand même ? Et si ça « coule » ? Elle n'a que des habits blancs ! Et Kairi qui était plus d'un mois loin de l'île (un an dans le 1).Et BEN ! Ils ne se foulent pas chez Squarre hein !

**4. C'est l'histoire de Sora qui perd ses clefs ;)**

Elle revient souvent celle là XD

**5. A mon avis, Demyx a gagné son passe dans l'organisation dans un Kinder Surprise**

Ou alors, c'était par intérêt. Ou peut-être qu'avec sa sitar, si les funambules ne font pas les bons trucs, il tape [une fancomic de Keisha-Chan]. Allez savoir !

**6. Ou alors, il y a un truc genre une feuille de Cannabis qui trainait …huh ?**

Bah, Xigbar le dealer. Ou alors, Xemnas se shoote ! OMAGADYEAH ! LET'S DANCE ! Euh…

**7. Pourquoi Riku garde toujours un pouce dans son pantalon ?**

Ben ouais, pourquoi ? C'est pour avoir la classe ? N'empêche, on se fait vite buter avec un pouce en moins ! Même en courant, il a pas l'air bien. Son pantalon tombe, même avec sa ceinture ? Huh…

**8. Et d'ailleurs, il fait comment pour ne pas se prendre tous les poteaux au kilomètre carré ? **

LE TRUC QUE CE SONT DEMANDEES TOUTES LES FANGIRLS ! Mais comment COMMENT il fait ? En plus, il saute et tout là, il se bat. Il doit voir à travers le bandeau, c'est obligé. Et c'est Xion qu'on traite de Mary Sue ?

**9. Kairi n'est pas un peu suicidaire par moment ? Parce que sauté depuis un balcon de 3 mètres de haut…**

Parce que n'empêche, 3 mètres, c'est pas rien. Vous oseriez sauter depuis votre étage vous ?

**10. Les fangirls ont été payées pour trouver Setzer beau ou quoi ?**

MAIS il est MOCHE ! Elles sont connes ou quoi ? Ok, on peut lui trouver des bons côtés, mais … Allez quoi. Ya Roxas ROXAS sur le Ring ! Et elles osent encore appeler Setzer elles ?

**11. Naminé …dans Passion, elle dessine super bien et tout…et dans le jeu, elle dessine comme un gosse de 3 ans…**

C'est vrai. Les marches du manoir, Sora dans la capsule de sauvegarde, Sora qui dort et une vue extérieur du manoir Oblivion. Et dans le jeu ben…C'est très beau ses dessins, mais comparé à l'opening, y a un truc. AH LALA, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour de la pub ?

**12. Xigbar et sa grâce légendaire pour prendre la fuite %)**

LA scène à voir et à revoir. On pense qu'il a prit la fuite étou mais en fait, il court comme un demeuré derrière Sora. HAHA !

**13. On a tous pensé au 13**

Et on s'est toutes demandées pourquoi la règle 13 ?

**14. Maléfique qui se prend pour la mère de Riku…MAIS BAHHHHHHH !**

C'est n'importe quoi surtout. Qui voudrait d'une mère mégalo-psychio-gogole comme Maléfique ? En plus, elle met sa main sur sa joue. Opauvr Riku !

**15. Et c'est la même chose avec Ansem torsepwal…BAAAAAAAAH !**

Franchement, c'était en option, il était mieux habillé. Il est même pas sexy va ! (et en plus, il est nul)

**16. C'est Donald, Dingo et Pluto dans leur vaisseau Gummy, près à partir pour trouver Sora. Alors qu'ils s'apprête à foncer, ils sont éjectés de leur monde par son trou du cul…?**

On se disait tous qu'ils allaient en ligne droite, comme d'hab. En plus, il y avait le couloir prévu pour. Et pouf ! En dessous du monde. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

**17. Pourquoi aucun personnage n'a les yeux noirs ?**

Ben ouais, on a eu des yeux Bleus, Verts, Cyan, Jaunes, Gris…Mais pourquoi pas bruns ? Ils sont racistes ? Ils font la mode des yeux bleus ? En tout cas, nous, on se sent quand même rejetées hein !

**18. Ils sont pas un peu cons / indignes les parents des héros, ils se demandent pas où sont passés leurs enfants ?**

« Et ton fils, ca va ?

Oh oui, tout va bien. Pas de dispute. En fait, là, il doit me rapporter du fromage. Mh…Et tant que j'y repense, la saison 5 des Feux de l'amour vient de se finir pour la 5ème fois et il n'est toujours pas revenu. »

Nan mais elles sont pas un peu connes les mères des héros là ? Elles se demandent rien ou quoi ? Je paris même que la mère de Sora l'a oublié pendant l'arc CoM. Elle ne doit sûrement pas avoir des photos de lui, autrement…fin bref.

C'est un peu pareil pour Kairi et tous les enfants de l'organisation, ou encore Ven, mais OMG !

**19. Sora le schizophrène Oo**

Ben oui, parce que

-Le cœur de Kairi

-Roxas

-Xion

-[un perso de BbS] mais je crois qu'on devient bien de qui je parle.

-[un perso de BbS] Là, il faut jouer jusqu'à la fin. MAIS QUEL BOGOSSE EN TOUT CAS ! *folle de ce perso et son battle theme*

-[et un troisième BbS], en fait c'est comme le deuxième, vous voyez ?

Ca en fait du monde dans un seul être quand même !

**20. Je me demande comment Néo/Vanitas font pour aller aux toilettes avec leurs combinaisons…**

Ou pour toute autre utilisation ! XD. Ils ne vont jamais faire pipi ou quoi ? Déjà, ils ne mangent rien ? Et comment ça s'enlève leurs pantalons ?

**21. Et sinon, ils ne se sont jamais demandés s'il fallait vraiment un cœur pour ressentir dans l'organisation…en tout cas, c'était que des gogoles là-dedans !**

Ben ouais, suffit de voir Axel, Xion et Roxas. Ah là là !

**22. Axel l'anorexique OO**

Mais c'est VRAI ! Ils sont mal nourris dans l'O13 ? Comment un mec aussi beau peu être aussi mince ? C'est franchement effrayant. (Mais ça fait qu'on le reconnait, même encapuchonné haha haha) Visez celui qui mange que des céréales ! (ou des œufs comme moi, comprendra qui pourra XDDD)

**23. Il fait comment Dingo pour transporter un trophée énorme sur lui ?**

On se croirait dans Zelda où Link se trimbale avec toutes ses armes. Mais comment ? Et d'ailleurs, ils mettent où tous les items qu'on trouve en butant du Sans-cœur ?

**24. Sora devrait tuer Aerith…au moins, c'est mieux que Sephiroth quoi !**

Et d'ailleurs, elle a fait comment pour ressuscité elle ? Avec les habits qu'à Cloud et Tifa, on est entre FF7 et AC. Alors bon, que Sora la tue, c'est mieux non ?

**25. Sora a de grands pieds et nous savons tous ce que ca veut dire…(perverse on)**

C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? En plus, comme ses pieds sont démesurés ben…MAIS OMG ET IL SE BALADE SANS CALCON ! (sisi, j'ai une photo à qui veut la voir, MP me !).

**26. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les personnages de la lignée de Riku aime tendre leur main à Sora**

Avec Riku, Axel et Vanitas, on en fait des comptes ! Et c'est toujours pour un de la ligné de Sora (Sora, Roxas, Ven). C'est inscrit dans leur ADN que les Riku doivent être avec les Sora ? Ou alors c'est la seule excuse bidon de la part de la prog ? Huhu…

**27. Ah ouais ! Et au fait Saix, Tiens s'écrit avec un S !**

Ca, c'est dans la scène avant la bataille contre Xigbar. A un moment, on voit que Saix dit « Tien, tiens, tiens, mais c'est le jour des visites aujourd'hui ». Aurtograf FAIL !

**28. OWI ! Sora le pervers qui prend Riku par la ceinture !**

Parce qu'il y avait d'autres moyens je crois ! En plus, normalement et en toute logique, la ceinture de Riku se serait relevée, on aurait vu son caleçon (ah mais non, il n'en a pas, il est libre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) ou au pire, son pantalon aurait fait string. Essayez ! C'est pas normal que la ceinture reste tranquille. Ou alors…Riku aime que son caleçon fasse string ? XDDD

**29.Où Riku a trouvé une K-Blade aussi moche que celle de Kairi ?**

Et BTW, c'est pareil pour Point du jour/Route vers l'aube. Nan MAIS OH ! Ame-nivore est meilleure et en plus, elle a un nom qui roxx ! En tout cas, ça fait pas mal de boulette pour lui hein !

**30.Où Xion a trouvé tous ces coquillages ?**

Pas a Destiny quand même. Elle aurait vu Kairi ou quoi. Nan mais, ils ne pensent à rien à la prod.

les héros sont toujours deux garçons et une fille ?

Sora, Kairi, Riku

Ven, Aqua, Terra

Roxas, Xion, Axel…

C'est pour jouer sur la méthode de Freud ? Ou pour rendre l'un des garçons jaloux de l'autre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le moi et sur-moi, ça ne marche qu'avec SoKaiRi. Le reste, soit ils sont amis, soit c'est une espèce de famille Maman Papa Fiston. N'empêche, ça serait bien de changer (ou alors, c'est pour pas faire un truc de Yaoi à fond, mais genre !).

**32. Les fangirls n'ont jamais pensé à Donald X Dingo ?**

Ou même Mickey X Riku. C'est pour pas faire Zoophile ? A 16 ans ? BENKWA ? (je délire, rassurez vous !). N'empêche, Donald x Dingo pourrait être célèbre.

en parle mais…Pourquoi AUCUN perso n'a de soutif ?

Sora qui n'a pas de caleçon (mais SI, MP, je vous enverrai l'image no Fake), Kairi qui n'a pas de soutien…mais elle a une culotte ! (encore heureux). Ben dis donc, c'est très FREE dans Kh.

**34. Ok, c'est bon. Sora et Riku, sur La fin du Chemin (méridien des ténèbres), seul…**

J'ai vu cette idée PLEIN de fois ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés, mais pas mal de fangirls pensent qu'ils auraient eu le temps de faire l'amour ou quoi…lol

**35. OH! KI-IBUREDO !**

Maitre Xehanort quand la partie de Ven commence dans BbS. Nan mais c'est trop marrent comment il dit ça; on dirait le Roi de Hairoul dans Zelda CD-I tout pourri.

**36. Sora était plus content de voir Riku que Kairi**

Et après, on dit que KH n'est pas une série Yaoi ? Allez, va te coucher ! (lol)

**37. Est-ce que Sora et les autres prennent des bains ?**

Parce que passer une année entière dans une capsule de sauvegarde sans prendre de bain…faut le faire quand même.

**38. Riku avait ses vêtements sous sa cape ? Oo**

Le truc de roxor quoi…ou de Gary Stu. Il s'est quand même pas balader avec ses habits sous son manteau d'O13 ?

**39. Neo a un de ses rires…**

Et Vive Mamoru Miyano. Neo-Riku a un rire qui vient de loin, c'est super marrent.

**40. Et c'est pareil pour Vanitas. C'est la jupette ou…**

Vanitas aussi a un rire qui vient du c** (désolée de l'expression). Et d'ailleurs, C'EST PAS UNE JUPETTE ! C'EST UNE CAPE BANDE DE CHAMALOW !

**41. Pourquoi on voit Kairi sur la télé d'Ilusiopolis ?**

Je me suis toujours demandé ça, mais dans la fin secrète de KH1, sur la télé, on voit bien Kairi. Et dans 358, on voit la salle circulaire. WTF ?

**42. Et en plus, Roxas avait un beau p'tit cul.**

Sisi !Avec ses mèches blanches. Franchement, c'est intéressant.

**43. Mission : Aller chercher Xaldin =)**

Mais LOL quoi ! Il est pas capable de venir tout seul ? Il a besoin que Rox soit là ? C'est parce qu'il a perdu sa sucette qu'il est pas revenu ? Saix est franchement très con des fois.

**44. Saix n'est définitivement pas bon en Français.**

Dans le manga, il prend un dictionnaire pour le mot « Motivation » que Roxas avait dit avant de partir en mission. Réflexion : 'Mais comment ils peuvent connaitre un mot si compliqué ?.' Saix l'attardé…=)

**45. Les persos sont pas un peu myopes ? Comment ils arrivent à confondre Roxas et Sora ?**

Mais c'est impossible. Au pire, on voit que Sora n'a pas les mêmes cheveux que Roxas. Ca aurait été Ven, ok, mais oh ! Aller confondre Sora avec [spoil], ils n'ont pas les mêmes yeux et cheveux ! Oh…

**46. « Monsieur, vous êtes arrêté pour avoir rendu d' innocents citoyens SDF »**

Avec toutes les tentes qu'on a détruit, les pots, les poubelles…

**47. Sora est franchement naïf. On a reconnu ta K-Blade Riku !**

A la terre des dragons, quand un membre de l'organisation attaque Sora, on voit bien Ame-Nivor. Il a pas vu ca notre Roi ? …

**48. Ils n'ont jamais tenté de casser la porte à Destiny ?**

Elle est en bois, en BOIS ! Mais brûlez là ! Avec un briquet ! Ils sont si paumés que ça à Destiny ?

**49. OMG! J'ai tué [perso de BbS] !**

HAN ! Si on avait su ! On a tué le beau [spoil] dans un combat fatidique…N'empêche, c'était toute une histoire, sa vie ! Son testament doit être aussi long que la Masamune !

**50. Peut importe ce qu'on a pu dire…Kingdom Hearts, c'est vraiment un attrape couillon…**

Pas la peine d'expliquer, c'est vrai.

* * *

WAY ! JE SUIS FOLLE -Osef.

Enfin bref, cachez aussi que Final Distance arrive ! Le chap est fini en fait mais je rajoute des trucs.

Reviews ?


End file.
